


Confessing

by WakahisaDManami



Series: The Twisted and the Manic [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Can't hide forever, Law and Penguin's friendship, M/M, Possibly the purest friendship fic I've ever written, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: "You look like you were mauled by an angry cat. Without fighting back.""It was a very pleasant attack."The smirk on Law's face was the widest, most self-satisfied smirk he'd ever seen.





	Confessing

"Holy shit, Law," Penguin gasped, gaping at the captain's back.

"What?" the Alpha asked, turning around.

"You look like you were mauled by an angry cat. Without fighting back."

"It was a very pleasant attack."

The smirk on Law's face was the widest, most self-satisfied smirk he'd ever seen.

"Tell. Me. First time?"

"Penetrating, yeah."

"Oh! Not new! Who? I haven't seen you with- oh. The redhead. The one you were always pining over. How long?"

"Captain Eustass Kid." Law was smiling. Penguin could feel himself smiling in response to his friend's obvious happiness. "It's been almost eight months since we started- seeing each other."

"You didn't tell us!? Eight months! You've never been with anyone that long!"

"He doesn't want his crew to know. Not yet. I don't know when he'll be willing to tell, but I can wait. I don't mind."

"When can we meet him?"

"Sorry?"

"You're in _love_ , Law. When can we meet him?"

Law grinned.

"I'll bring him over when we reach land."

Penguin tackled him to the floor in a hug.


End file.
